Favorite Mess
by ReaderOfShadows
Summary: Between 4x14 and 4x15, Monroe and Rosalee take a chance to pull away from their hectic life and have a midnight picnic under stars, with some sweet revelations. Fluffy!


Written for a friend, based on a prompt _"Things you said under the stars and in the grass, after you kissed me"_. It took me a while to write because I've never written anything so fluffy and also not any Monrosalee fics before, but I tried to keep it into character. I am sorry (not really) its corny as heck.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these lovely characters, just borrowing them!  
 **Setting:** Takes between 4x14 _Bad Luck_ and 4x15 _Double Date_.

* * *

Their lives have always been a mess, and to be entirely honest, they're no less of a mess right now. Being friends with Grimm who somehow manages to get involved in nearly every Wesen related crime that happens in this side of the States just doesn't allow you to have a normal, sane life. But they wouldn't trade it for anything else, not when they're together.

Besides, right now that life seems a very distant thing and belonging to another world. The two of them have 'escaped' Portland in Monroe's car for a midnight picnic under the stars. Most of the food has been eaten and wine glasses set aside so the pair can lay down on the soft cloth, grass swaying about them. Rosalee's head is resting over his heart, his arms wrapped around her small form. Somewhere in the distance, owl hoots and if Monroe had to describe perfect happiness and idyllic moment, it would be this.

"Remember the first time we went on a picnic?" he asks, thinking back to the very beginning when he couldn't even picture something like this in his wildest dreams (and they had been pretty wild at times) and not only hears, but also feels soft laugh rippling through her. "Oh yes, it was quite unforgettable, with the Yellow Plague and everything."

"Surely, you are not saying it was special merely because of that!" His tone is incredulous, but there sparking laughter in his eyes. "Well, there were those spicy sausages, too..." she has sat up slightly now, looking down at him with that mischievous, truly foxy grin he absolutely loves and adores (just like everything else about her).

And it's not her fault, truly it isn't, but there's a pang of pain in Monroe's heart and his own smile quivers. "Sometimes, I wonder how you got involved with a guy like me. I mean, I am one big mess and I make mess of everything I touch, even our first date..." he trails off then, seeing how her expression softens.

"That was not your fault, none of the messes have been your fault. Well, except few in the kitchen and those we quickly dealt with," Rosalee tells him and leans in, planting long and soft kiss to his lips, full with love that soothes his worries away. "And even if you are a mess, you are my very favorite mess, Monroe, the one that makes everything worth it. I wouldn't change a thing about you or our life," she tells him then, stars sparking high above in the sky and god, he's living the craziest romance novel, isn't he?

"I would never change a thing about you either, but are you so sure about not changing me? Not even the way I snore?" Blutbad asks, caressing side of her face gently, trying to find the comical note again. "Not even that. When I wake up and hear it, I immediately know everything is as it is meant to be and you're by my side," she tells him with conviction. He recognizes the same fear and worry he carries day to day now in these words and pulls her down for another kiss.

"I wonder if you would think the same if a baby was set on keeping you awake at night, too," he muses with a grin, their conversation in the fertility clinic having stirred some kind of longing in him. "I believe I would, besides there is probably a while until that... Although it wouldn't hurt to practice the first steps." For a moment, he's lost as to what she means, but then his eyes widen comically, mouth forming 'o'. "Oh? You mean, right now, here?"

"Why not?" she answers, laughing and moments later, they're kissing again, noises of the forest fading away even to his sensitive ears as his world narrows down only to the two of them.

Yes, their lives have always been a mess, with pains and losses that will never truly fade away. But through it all, they have found each other, the one person that fills all the holes past has made in their hearts with the edges of their own that no one else can truly accept.


End file.
